Chuggaaconroy
Chuggaaconroy (Real Name is Emile Rosales-Birou) is an LPer, quite possibly one of the most famous LPers of all time, mainly because of his high quality audio and video, and humor styles. His current account, chuggaaconroy, was created on June 26th, 2006, although he did not begin his first LP until March 26th, 2008, when he began EarthBound. He is also one of the three LPers of The Runaway Guys. Lets play's Click for Playlists 'Completed' *#1 Earthbound (SNES/GBA) Marth 26th, 2008 - June 10th, 2008 *#2 Mother (Famicom/GBA - Japan only) June 13th, 2008 - July 27th, 2008 (March 30th, 2011) *#3 Paper Mario (N64/Wii) August 1st, 2008 - September 23rd, 2008 *#4 Super Mario RPG (SNES/Wii) September 25th, 2008 - November 25th, 2008 *#5 Mother 3 (GBA - Japan only) October 17th, 2008 - Feburary 17th, 2009 *#6 Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door (GCN) Feburary 27th, 2009 - May 25th, 2009 *#7 Pokémon FireRed & LeafGreen (GBA) June 1st, 2009 - November 24th, 2009 *#8 Super Mario Sunshine (GCN) August 9th, 2009 - October 29th, 2009 *#9 The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker (GCN) December 1st, 2009 - Feburary 23rd, 2010 *#10 Pokémon Crystal (GBC) March 13th, 2010 - July 5th, 2010 *#11 Super Luigi Galaxy (Wii) August 6th, 2010 - October 30th, 2010 *#12 Pikmin (GCN/ Wii) August 22nd, 2010 - October 20th, 2010 *#13 Okami (PS2/Wii) December 14th, 2010 - May 22nd, 2011 *#14 Luigi's Mansion (GCN) May 29th, 2011 - August 3rd, 2011 *#15 Pikmin 2 (GCN/Wii) May 30th, 2011 - September 4th, 2011 *#16 The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask(N64/GCN/Wii) September 30th, 2011 - December 5th, 2011 *#17 Pokemon Emerald (GBA) January 5th, 2012 - March 30th, 2012 *#18 Super Paper Mario (Wii) April 26th, 2012 - July 15th, 2012 'Playing' *#19 coming soon Catchphrases/Moments "Steve, you're a freakin' trooper! You were staying there, sacrificing your life, into the hours of the night, to carry back a rotting corpse of a fire-breathing pig." (Used in Pikmin) "Nintendo Logic" The Epic NO - Probably Chugga's most popular line in his history, in which Chugga emits a loud, irritated and usually short "No" at the game, usually happens whenever there is a Yes/No choice in the game, and Chugga wants to choose "No". "Whatever" (Used in Super Mario Sunshine and in The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker) "What do you mean I did badly on time!" (Used in Okami) "Doh! Freaking pizzas" (Used in Super Mario Sunshine) The Bill Cosby voice During TheRunawayGuys LPs, he often makes puns Shiny Koffing "Oh, WOAH!!!" (Usually used when something unexpected happens, like a glitch) "OHHHH! A PHANPY!! As soon as cut the video, I FOUND A PHANPY!" (Used in Pokemon Crystal) "FOR THE LOVE... OF HILARY DUFF... ON A STICK!!" (Used in Mother 3) "WHY WON'T YOU LET ME SCREW YOU, WALLY?!" (Used in Pokemon Emerald) "We got the THING!" (Mostly used in Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker) "BILLY" (Super Paper Mario) "Bowser's arms!" (Super Paper Mario) Category:ill take it everything